Ils sont nés
by KeanaB
Summary: Collection de Drabble – Défi d'Ange Phoenix – Des mères qui rencontrent leur enfant pour la première fois. Voici les premiers instants après la naissance des personnages de la saga.
1. Préambule

_Hello ! Je vais réunir ici une petite collection de drabble (merci LycorisSnape de m'avoir fait découvrir ce style) avec pour thème « la naissance ». Issu du défi d'Ange Phoenix dans le forum « la gazette des bonbons au citron », il a eu pour intitulé :_

 _"Ecrire une collection d'au moins 5 drabbles (300-1000 mots) avec un thème"_

 _Aussi j'ai décidé qu'il y en aurait environ 350 à 400 pour chaque personnage._

 _J'espère que ses chapitres vont vous plaire, ils traiteront donc de quelques personnages de la saga Harry Potter. Si vous souhaitez en voir certains en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me dire =)_

 _Je dédie toute cette petite collection à mes enfants._

 _Bonne lecture !_


	2. Harry

**Harry**

Lily tenait son petit prince dans les bras, envoutée par le charme de ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs aussi indomptables que son père. Il lui souriait et faisait fondre sa mère qui le berçait en chantant une chanson moldue que sa propre mère lui chantait déjà lorsqu'elle était enfant. James avait déjà accouru en dehors de la chambre pour avertir les membres de l'Ordre qu'Harry James Potter était né et lorsqu'elle entendit les cris en provenance du salon, elle sut que leur salon était bien plus rempli de personnes qu'elle ne le pensait. L'exaltation de l'instant lui arracha un sourire, elle avait hâte de pouvoir descendre présenter Harry à leur famille, à leurs amis. Harry était devenu l'avenir de la famille Potter, il était le premier membre des enfants de Maraudeurs. Il naissait peut-être en pleine guerre mais en aucun cas on ne volerait l'innocence d'un bébé.

Elle le sera encore un peu plus dans ses bras, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, s'assoupissant contre son sein. Glissant sa main sur la joue de son jeune fils, elle le réveilla doucement en l'appelant par son prénom afin qu'il se nourrisse. Lorsqu'il commença à téter, elle soupira lentement en tentant d'oublier tous les tiraillements de son corps. Elle réussit alors à se redresser légèrement, camouflant un peu plus la peau de son fils pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid.

Essuyant ses premières larmes, elle regarda longuement Harry avant de lui adresser ses tout premiers mots.

\- « Mon Amour … »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, sa voix s'étant presque éteinte après toutes les poussées du travail.

\- « Harry, tu es né et tu fais à présent parti d'une grande famille. Une famille dont chaque membre se complète dans leur différence. Qu'importe si tu veux être un joueur de Quidditch comme ton père l'a toujours voulu, si tu veux devenir chercheur ou si tu veux breveter une potion pour ton Oncle Remus, tu seras avant tout heureux. Tu fais partie de nos vies maintenant …»

La gorge nouée, Lily essuya une larme qui coula sur sa joue. Elle fut incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait à la vision de cet être qu'elle et James protégeraient toutes leurs vies.

\- « Je t'aime Harry »

* * *

 _Voici donc le tout premier Drabble de la série ! Évidement j'ai commencé par Harry, sans quoi l'univers entier de la Saga n'existerait pas. Je ne ferais pas les drabbles selon l'ordre d'importance des personnages, ceci dit, surtout que c'est une notion assez subjective finalement. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Les publications se feront certainement au grès de mon imagination mais il y en aura minimum cinq déjà =)_


	3. Ron

**Ron**

Molly tenait dans ses bras le dernier bébé de la grande famille Weasley tandis que tous ses frères se tenaient devant son lit. Lorsque la mère déposa le bébé dans son berceau, ils se précipitèrent tous par-dessus pour voir un petit rouquin leur sourire dans son sommeil.

\- « Comment tu l'as appelé, m'man ? » demandèrent Fred et Georges en même temps

\- « Fred, tu m'écrases les pieds, pousses-toi »

\- « Aie, Percy ! M'man ! » pleurnicha un des petits jumeaux

\- « Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! »

Arthur avait fait irruption dans la chambre, ses cheveux aussi roux que ses enfants, en bataille. Il se précipita vers sa femme pour la soutenir dans ses bras et la reposer sur le lit, afin qu'elle se repose. Pourtant, Molly ne voulait pas lâcher du regard le nouveau-né.

\- « Il s'appelle Ronald » murmura Molly en souriant

Elle glissa ses doigts sur les joues du bébé qui savoura un instant la chaleur de sa mère. Ils avaient beau avoir déjà beaucoup d'enfants, chaque naissance était spéciale. Chaque enfant qui grandissait dans leur modeste maison était jovial et apportait une grâce sans nom dans leur famille.

\- « On peut l'appeler Ronnie ? »

\- « Georges, c'est un garçon ! » réprimanda Bill

\- « Véronique c'est mieux! »

Les enfants avaient beau se disputer, ils le faisaient tous en chuchotant. Leur fratrie venait de compter un nouveau membre dans leur famille, qu'importe si chacun d'entre eux voulait une petite sœur, pour changer la donne. Arthur les dépêcha vite hors de la chambre, laissant Molly et leur nouveau fils dans un moment d'intimité. La mère continua de caresser la peau de son plus jeune fils et lui adressa ses premiers mots.

\- « Mon Amour … tu fais partie d'une très grande famille. Une famille liée par des principes et des valeurs que je te transmettrais tout au long de ta vie. Tu brilleras par ta différence, par ta loyauté et ton courage sans nom. Ton père et ton frère seront toujours là pour toi et tu le seras également pour eux.»

Elle glissa sa main vers la sienne et lui adressa un doux sourire

\- « Je t'aime Ron »

* * *

 _Et voici le deuxième sur Ron. Comme vous l'avez pu remarqué, les genres seront un peu confondus car toutes les familles n'ont pas la même histoire à l'arrivée de leur enfant prodige (ou pas). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous !_


	4. Draco

**Draco**

Narcissa ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux, ni des bras. L'arrivée de cet enfant était un second souffle pour Narcissa qui pouvait enfin gouter au bonheur d'être une mère. Mère d'un magnifique enfant avec déjà quelques cheveux aussi blonds que son père. Celui-ci arrangeait déjà le lit pour s'installer près de sa tendre femme, glissant sa main sur son épaule sans pouvoir mettre des mots sur la fierté qu'il ressentait en regardant sa famille. Cet enfant serait son unique hérité, ils le savaient tous les deux. Dans la noirceur dans laquelle ils étaient entourés, Draco était leur seule lumière que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait accordée, en aidant Narcissa à pouvoir mettre au monde, un futur serviteur.

Lucius eut soudainement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, consterné par un destin qu'il ne lui souhaitait pas. Il aurait préféré lui donner un avenir radieux, celui qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir lui-même. Narcissa sembla comprendre son besoin et lui tendit l'enfant, tout en se recalant plus confortablement dans les draps.

L'enfant souffla bruyamment pendant son sommeil et ce son dans le cœur de ses parents au même instant. Le chagrin s'emparait déjà de ce moment si précieux alors que la marque brulait leur avant-bras, les ramenant à la dure réalité.

\- « Il va venir le voir » murmura Lucius, plus distant

Il reposa le bébé dans son landau, l'approchant par la suite de sa mère. Les quitter, même momentanément, lui semblait cruel, il aurait aimé rester dans cette chambre éternellement avec sa femme et son enfant. Mais il devait assumer leur choix.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Narcissa s'approcha du berceau, caressa la joue de son prince, sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

\- « Mon amour… nous t'attendions depuis si longtemps. Tu es celui qui apporte l'espoir dans nos vies, celui pour qui nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout. Dans ce monde qui sera bientôt noir, tu brilleras par ta force de caractère et tu vaincras les préjugés la tête haute. Rappelles-toi, mon dragon, que tu seras toujours notre plus grande fierté »

Elle eut envie de prendre son fils contre elle, le sentir vivre dans ses bras comme elle l'avait senti vivre en elle depuis tous ses mois. Séchant ses larmes alors que la porte se rouvrait, elle esquissa un doux sourire.

\- « Je t'aime Draco »

* * *

 _Alors, vous pensiez voir Hermione? Eh bien non =) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous !_


	5. Luna

**Luna**

Pandora respirait difficilement tandis que son mari s'affairait autour d'elle, lui tendant des draps propres pour s'éponger le visage. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors que sa fille reposait tranquillement sur sa poitrine, respirant au même rythme qu'elle. Cherchant à tâtons la main de Xénophilius, elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens pour attirer son attention et le calmer. Son mari s'apaisa immédiatement et s'installa à ses côtés, observant leur petit ange respirer.

\- « Et si on lui offrait … ? » commença-t-il

\- « J'ai pensé à un Boursouf, ils sont tellement doux … »

La voix de sa mère sembla perturbée légèrement le bébé qui bougea sa main et son père, glissa alors sa main sur le dos de sa fille. Attirant un sourire niais de la part de ses parents lorsqu'elle se rendormie.

\- « Elle aimait déjà ça quand elle était nichée dans mon ventre »

\- « Elle aimait encore plus quand tu chantais … » murmura Xenophilius en embrassant le front de sa femme

Cette dernière lâcha un sourire et commença à fredonner une mélodie. Son mari souriait, ravie de pouvoir dire qu'ils formaient enfin une famille. Mais cet instant fut de courte durée lorsqu'une chouette vint tapoter la fenêtre de leur chambre et le père se releva à contre cœur pour lui ouvrir, écoutant toujours sa femme qui chantait à leur fille. Pandora leva les yeux vers son mari et comprit qu'il devait couvrir une affaire urgente. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas qu'écrire un journal, il apportait les vraies nouvelles au peuple.

Elle le laissa donc vaquer à ses occupations, elle savait qu'il reviendrait. Pandora embrassait déjà la tempe de sa fille avec une infinie tendresse.

\- « Mon amour … Tu es née sur cette terre pour sauver des vies. Des humains comme je le fais mais également des créatures, comme celle que ton père affectionne. Nous t'apprendrons ensemble à respecter ce qui nous environne car cette Terre sera toujours là pour te sauver, où que tu ailles. Tu seras ainsi d'un soutien sans failles et créer le bien autour de toi. »

La mère prit alors une couverture pour la glisser sur ses épaules, recouvrant ainsi son bébé pour lui faire profiter de sa chaleur corporelle.

\- « Je t'aime Luna »

* * *

 _Première fille de la collection ! J'espère que cet instant vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'adore vous lire aussi ! Bon week-end !_


	6. Severus

**Severus**

Eileen suffoquait, incapable de pouvoir appeler une aide chez elle. Son mari n'était certes pas encore rentré mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de recevoir des invités sans l'avoir prévenu. Encore moins s'il s'agissait d'amis à elle. Elle était donc restée allongé à même le sol de leur chambre, souffrant douloureusement des dernières poussées salvatrices. Son nouveau-né pleurait à côté d'elle, elle était pourtant encore incapable de bouger vers lui pour le consoler, se contentant de regarder le plafond miteux au-dessus d'elle, laissant ses larmes couler.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, Eileen leva sa main tremblante vers sa baguette magique et murmura un _accio_ afin de la faire venir à elle, épuisant de nouveau ses forces pour suturer ses plaies. Elle voulait garder encore le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait pour son bébé. Elle devait en prendre soin, qu'importe le mal qui la lançait dans tout le corps. Rampant sur le modeste tapis qui cachait un parquet défraichit, Eileen découvrit le visage de son fils et tenta de l'apaiser en le caressant.

L'effet fut immédiat, le bébé cessa de pleurer et sa mère l'enveloppa rapidement avec une de ses propres robes noires. Il ne devait pas prendre froid, la maison était déjà beaucoup trop glaciale pour cette période de l'année. Elle fut surprise par le nombre conséquent de cheveux noirs et Eileen fut émue par cette vision. Il était beau.

Les larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois, la joie l'emportant sur tout le reste. Le bébé cligna lentement des yeux, tentant de s'habituer à la lumière environnante. Eileen ne put se retenir de lui embrasser la joue, puis l'autre, l'enlaçant presque amoureusement contre elle.

\- « Mon amour … que je suis heureuse de te voir enfin. J'ai passé tant de mois à te protéger des coups de la vie. Je ne serais peut-être pas une très bonne mère mais je voudrais que tu aies les épaules fortes pour l'avenir. Ne sois pas comme moi, ne reste pas dans l'ombre, tu mérites de briller … »

Soudain, la voix de Tobias résonna à l'entrée et Eileen réprima un frisson. Revenait-il saoul du bar ou était-il un peu plus clément que d'habitude ? Elle jeta sa baguette sous leur lit et serra davantage son fils contre elle alors qu'elle l'entendait s'approcher.

\- « Je t'aime Severus »

* * *

 _Merci à Phyllida Crane, T200, Guest et Mopetz pour vos revieuws (pardon d'avoir omis de vous mentionner dans les chapitres précédents), n'hésitez pas à me donner également votre avis sur ce thème ou sur les personnages que j'évoque, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire également !  
_


	7. Sirius

**Sirius**

Walburga venait de congédier les deux médicomages étant venue l'aider dans leur chambre, ne supportant pas d'avoir de telles inconnues au sang douteux chez elle. Elles avaient beau avoir été utile pour cet instant qui se voulait précieux, elle aurait préféré pouvoir faire ça seule, comme toujours. Walburga Black était forte, elle l'avait toujours été d'ailleurs, c'était pour ses qualités de meneuse qu'Orion avait accepté de l'épouser.

Assise sur le lit et les draps tirés par-dessus ses jambes, elle avait posé sa main par-dessus le berceau collé à son lit, dans lequel gisait son nouveau-né. Il n'était pas le premier Black, il y avait Narcissa, Andromeda et Bellatrix nées quelques années auparavant, mais il était leur premier fils. Walburga venait d'avoir ce statut de mère, elle était à présent intouchable car elle avait rempli ce rôle qu'on demandait à chaque Black : perpétuer la descendance. Par-dessus les barreaux, elle aperçue ses cheveux noirs et voulait malgré tout attendre que son mari rentre dans la pièce pour voir son fils, pour une première fois.

Mué par un instinct qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle se pencha par-dessus le berceau, se rendant compte que son bébé avait hérité des plus beaux attraits des Blacks, même en étant si jeune. Elle ne pouvait rester insensible à son charme, surtout lorsqu'elle le vit tendre sa main vers elle.

Etait-ce cela, être mère ? Ne pas résister à l'appel de la chair de sa chair, de vouloir le renforcer, le protéger. Quel était ce sentiment qui la rendait si légère, soudainement ? Elle lui caressa ses petits doigts et frissonna instantanément par ce contact si inhabituel.

\- « Mon Amour … Tu as hérité des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris des Blacks et je suis certaine que tu hériteras également de nos nobles valeurs. Tu les incarneras pour être notre fierté et perpétuer à ton tour cette longue lignée de sang-pur que nous sommes. Tu es des nôtres … tu es mon fils. »

Elle savait que son mari ajoutait le prénom de leur enfant à leur arbre généalogique, l'imaginant annoncer à la famille entière qu'ils venaient d'avoir le premier homme de la prochaine génération. Walburga adressa alors son premier vrai sourire à cet enfant, sur lequel elle reposait tous ses espoirs.

\- « Je t'aime Sirius »

* * *

 _Je ne pouvais pas résister à prendre mon personnage préféré pour ce drabble là :) Merci à Phyllida Crane ainsi qu'à LycorisSnape, merci beaucoup les filles !_


	8. Remus

**Remus**

Lyall était aux petits soins pour sa tendre femme qui tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Donner naissance à leur premier enfant n'avait pas été des plus faciles, Espérance avait souffert tout autant que leur fils mais tous deux semblaient en bonne voie pour se remettre. Lyall ne tarda pas à lui administrer une potion apaisante tandis que leur enfant, suçotait déjà son pouce, allongé sur le cœur de la jeune femme. Tous deux respiraient doucement, seul le père bougeait autour d'eux.

\- « J'ai accroché l'arche _écletrique_ sur le berceau ma chérie » murmura-t-il

\- « 'Electrique' … c'est adorable mais il ne marchera pas ici tu sais, le quartier est entièrement sorcier » rappela la jeune femme en souriant

Elle aimait son engagement à vouloir connaître le monde moldu auquel elle avait toujours appartenu. Lyall était un sorcier qui ne cessait de la surprendre en lui apprenant tant de choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir elle-même. Leur différence les rapprochait à chaque instant, ils se sentaient chanceux de s'être trouvé au bon moment au bon endroit.

Espérance grimaça légèrement et Lyall comprit. Il le prit dans ses bras avec une délicatesse sans nom, admirant ses traits de famille. L'enfant gémit un peu lorsqu'il fut reposé sur les draps frais du berceau mais se calma instantanément lorsque son père posa sa main sur sa joue. Espérance et Lyall se penchèrent par-dessus le berceau, souriant face à leur avenir.

\- « Mon amour … nous sommes honorés de t'accueillir chez nous. Nous serons éternellement à tes cotés pour t'offrir deux mondes, celui des sorciers ainsi que celui des moldus et nous t'offrirons cette large ouverture d'esprit qui fera de toi un homme des plus stables. Nous te protègerons et tu protégeras les tiens, nous sommes unis dans l'adversité. »

Le nouveau-né sembla réagir à ces paroles, levant quelque peu les bras tandis que l'arche au-dessus de lui commençait doucement à tournoyer. On y distinguait des babioles moldus qu'Espérance affectionnait mais également un épouvantard miniaturisé immortalisant la rencontre de ses parents, quelques années plus tôt. Espérance glissa sa main dans celle de son mari, attendrit par cette magie que leur fils déclarait déjà sous ses yeux.

\- « Je t'aime Remus »

* * *

 _J'espère avoir été assez fidèle à l'histoire de la rencontre des parents de Remus dans ce drabble et qu'il vous plait. Merci à mes chères lectrices qui me poussent à écrire un peu plus chaque jour et de sortir des sentiers battus. Je suis véritablement honorée de pouvoir le faire. Merci à Guest, T200, LycorisSnape, Phyllida Crane, Cline et HisalysRose pour leur revieuw, mille merci !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! :)_


	9. Blaise

**Blaise**

Anna respirait silencieusement, allongée dans le majestueux lit de la Grande chambre du manoir. Dans ses bras, gisait son seul et unique enfant qu'elle venait d'engendrer, sous les yeux ébahis des médicomages à qui elle avait donné l'ordre de ne pas l'aider, sauf si une vie était en jeu. Malgré la sueur qui perlait sur son visage, la jeune mère n'en restait pas moins troublante de beauté.

Lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle libéra un sourire en posant son regard sur son fils, respirant tout aussi calmement qu'elle. Ses petits cheveux noirs bouclaient déjà, sa peau métissée trahissait un charme incontestable. Il était d'un calme olympien, à l'instar de sa mère qui n'en revenait pas. Elle avait un fils, elle avait un fils. Elle n'avait pas souhaité savoir avant de lui donner naissance, elle qui pensait avoir une fille, comme toutes les précédentes générations, sans pouvoir transmettre autre chose que leur beauté légendaire. Mais son fils était l'exception.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et le père s'approcha doucement du lit, observant silencieusement mais avec ravissement celui qui allait porter son nom. Il porterait son nom et son héritage avec la beauté légendaire de sa femme sur sa peau, il ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Anna pourtant, ne le regardait pas, elle n'avait de regards que pour son fils, totalement obnubilée. Le père se sentit presque de trop alors que mère et fils se donnaient une attention mutuelle et muette, aussi il quitta rapidement la chambre pour leur laisser cet instant si précieux.

Son fils ouvrit les yeux à cet instant, posant ses yeux en amande sur sa mère. Celle-ci posa sa main sur son cœur battant avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- « Mon amour … tu seras désormais la seule personne que je chérirais, que je protégerais et que je couvrirais de trésors à présent. Tu seras doté de ressources, de charmes et de savoir pour arriver à tes fins, comme je le fais. Je te promets un avenir brillant avec des opportunités dont tu tireras les meilleurs profits. »

Elle sut à cet instant qu'elle tuerait pour le préserver. Elle serait une légende pour lui.

\- « Je t'aime Blaise »

* * *

 _Anna* est un prénom inventé pour ce drabble. Blaise est un personnage qui sort un peu du commun, j'espère que cet instant vous aura plus malgré tout. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Mille merci à LycorisSnape et à T200 !_


	10. Dobby

**Dobby**

Debby s'était cachée dans le grenier de ses maitres, s'emmitouflant dans des vieux draps qu'on avait daigné lui accorder. Pourtant, la goule était prévenante ce jour-là, provocant même du grabuge ailleurs pour que les maitres ne remarquent pas son absence. Ils finiraient malgré tout par s'en rendre compte, une fois qu'elle serait descendue sans avoir son ventre de grossesse.

Alors elle gardait précieusement son enfant contre elle, couvant de ses bras sa peau rosée et fragile. La lumière n'était pas des plus excellentes mais les fenêtres étaient suffisamment entrebâillées pour qu'elle puisse deviner les premiers traits de son fils, son tout premier fils. En bas, elle entendit ses maitres râler et le petit elfe de maison se rendit compte que la séparation serait plus dure que prévue. Il aurait peut-être la chance de grandir à ses côtés mais il sera peut-être également offert à une autre grande famille, comme elle.

Sa main chercha la sienne et sa chaleur l'apaisa soudainement. Le regard ailleurs, Debby se pencha vers cet enfant inespéré. Il n'aurait qu'un prénom, il arborera par la suite le nom de ses maitres mais elle était fière de laisser une nouvelle trace sur cette terre. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son front et soupira sereinement.

Elle le découvrit quelque peu, laissant apparaitre une peau fripée dans laquelle on pouvait distinguer un petit être endormi, lui ressemblant fortement. La vue lui arracha un sourire et elle se précipita pour l'embrasser de nouveau, cachant ses premières larmes de joie dans ses bras.

\- « Amour … Debby t'apprendra tout ce qu'il faudra savoir pour servir tes futurs maîtres et prendre cette relève ici-même, Debby t'apprendra à prendre soin des autres. Debby t'apprendra à être aimable, serviable et effacé face aux grands sorciers. Mais tu seras seul pour apprendre à aimer la liberté et tu sauras alors que la grandeur d'un sorcier ne vient pas de son argent mais par la richesse de son cœur. »

Soudain, elle entendit sa maîtresse hurler son prénom et Debby réprima un sanglot. Elle se releva alors difficilement, gardant son nouveau-né contre elle, balayant d'un coup de pied les couvertures qu'elle devrait laver elle-même. Mais un coup d'œil à son fils lui donna la force et le courage de rester debout, pour lui.

\- « Debby t'aime Dobby »

* * *

 _Merci PCP pour ta revieuw, je suis contente de t'avoir rendue curieuse ! Ce chapitre là est pour ma beta, qui aurait aimé voir Dobby dans ce thème et j'espère, LycorisSnape, que celui-ci te plait =) N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, je serais ravie de vous y répondre ! Bisous, bon week-end !_


	11. Teddy

**Teddy**

Nymphadora gardait précieusement son fils contre elle tandis que sa mère Andromeda caressait les cheveux de sa fille, émerveillée que son bébé ait eu un bébé. La jeune mère arborait des cheveux scintillant de beauté, dévoilant la richesse de son cœur et l'instant de bonheur qui exaltait dans la pièce. Les couvertures par-dessus le nouveau-né, Nymphadora berçait doucement son enfant contre elle, malgré tout un peu inquiète.

\- « Où est Remus ? » demanda-t-elle à sa mère

\- « Il ne va pas tarder, ils ont eu des nouvelles d'Harry via le Potterveille »

Sa mère lui accorda un sourire rassurant mais rien ne put empêcher la jeune mère de regarder la pendule magique de leur modeste maison. La guerre faisait déjà rage à l'extérieur, le couple savait déjà que l'issue serait fatale mais pour le bien de tous. La mélancolie l'empara un instant alors qu'elle levait les yeux sur sa mère, qui veillerait sur leur enfant quand la Grande Bataille viendra. Ses cheveux commencèrent à perdre leur clarté mais elle se ressaisit très vite.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et elle vit son mari, le souffle coupé au seuil de la chambre, sans pouvoir avancer, sous le choc et presque blême. Andromeda se leva pour approcher Remus de cette nouvelle famille et en profita pour s'éclipser.

\- « Où sont-ils ? » demanda Nymphadora

\- « Chez Bill et Fleur, ils sont blessés mais en sécurité.» rassura-t-il sans quitter ce qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras

Nymphadora sentit son besoin et libéra quelque peu son enfant pour le livrer aux yeux de son mari qui expira de contentement. Un sourire naissait entre ses lèvres et il semblait rassurer. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit comme lui. Pourtant leur jeune enfant venait de changer la couleur de ses cheveux, sous les yeux ébahis de ses parents qui lâchèrent un sourire entendu.

\- « Mon Amour … tu es né dans un sombre monde mais qui ne tardera pas à dévoiler ses couleurs, tout comme toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours là. Nous serons dans ton cœur, nous coulerons dans tes veines et nous te chérirons. »

Remus se pencha vers son fils, le regard brillant. Ils se préparaient à cette éventualité depuis des mois.

\- « Je t'aime Ted »

* * *

 _Hello ! Me revoici pour un nouveau personnage mais de la nouvelle génération cette fois-ci ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (même si c'est par MP, certains le font et j'apprécie les critiques avec grand plaisir !)_


	12. Hagrid

**Hagrid**

Fridluva souriait à son nouveau-né placé dans le berceau renforcé que le père avait mis en place dans la chambre quelques jours plus tôt. Elle déplaça l'épaisse couverture en laine où il était emmitouflé tandis que le père prenait une babiole en main en le secouant devant son fils.

\- « Merlin, il a déjà des doigts plus épais que les miens » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement

\- « Regarde, il a tes yeux … » murmura Fridluva

\- « Il sera aussi beau que toi mon Amour »

Le père glissa sa petite main dans celle de la mère qui la serra doucement et tendrement. Elle avait encore du mal à saisir la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir cet homme dans sa vie et surtout, elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui trouvait de si charmant. Après tout, un sorcier était destiné à une sorcière, pas à une géante. Elle se sentait si disgracieuse aux yeux de tout le monde, elle qui devait se cacher perpétuellement. Les géants étaient mal perçus dans le monde des sorciers mais Lui, il ne l'avait jamais regardé différemment. Il la regardait telle qu'elle était.

\- « Je devrais peut-être agrandir le berceau »

\- « D'ici quelques semaines oui … mais vient ici près de moi maintenant »

Elle avait quitté du regard son fils et attira le père dans ses bras alors qu'il protestait, voulant que sa douce et bien aimée se repose un peu. Mais Fridluva ne pouvait rêver mieux que de se laisser bercer par le doux battement de son cœur, elle se sentait libre. C'est ensemble qu'ils observèrent leur enfant dormir paisiblement avant que celui-ci ne sursaute soudainement, fragilisant un des barreaux du berceau avec son pied déjà bien fort. Le père commença à rire doucement avant de s'attendrir et de se rapprocher de l'enfant. Il espérait tant qu'il soit reçu à Poudlard plus tard, tout comme lui, malgré sa condition.

\- « Mon Amour … tu auras la force et la beauté de ta mère ainsi que ma magie qui coulera dans tes veines. Tu seras peut-être différent des autres mais notre amour te fera grandir dans un monde où tu t'imposeras grâce à ton courage et à ta résistance »

Le père passa sa main sur le visage de son fils et lui adressa un doux sourire.

\- « Je t'aime Hagrid »

* * *

 _Hehey ! Voici donc la naissance d'Hagrid que HisalysRose m'a gentillement demandé ! =) J'ai eu envie de donner un coté plus amoureux à ce couple atypique et si tellement contesté surtout. Si vous avez envie de voir d'autres personnages, n'hésitez pas ! Merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé une revieuw, merci à PCP, LycorisSnape et HisalysRose ainsi à toutes les personnes qui me lisent !_


	13. Bellatrix

**Bellatrix**

Druella pestait intérieurement contre elle-même tandis qu'elle serrait dans ses bras son nouveau-né sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Elle n'avait entendu que ses premiers pleurs très vite tus lorsque l'enfant fut au contact de sa peau mais la jeune mère ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi ferme et arrogante même dans un moment censé être précieux. Elle venait de donner la vie, mais quelle vie.

Elle était maudite. Sa mère était maudite, sa grand-mère était maudite. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais de garçons pouvant perpétuer un nom de famille mais elle avait malgré tout pensé qu'elle ferait la différence. Au lieu de cela, elle avait engendré une fille qui ne portera pas longtemps le nom de Cygnus pour prendre à son tour le nom d'une grande lignée de sang pur.

La jeune mère posa alors les yeux sur sa fille, la toute première de sa génération. Cygnus ne savait pas encore qu'il n'aurait plus d'hommes dans sa famille, leur lignée sera perpétuée chez ses frères mais jamais par lui.

Druella observa les cheveux noir de jais déjà épais de son enfant et soupira un instant. Cet enfant était déjà un Black par sa beauté, elle avait au moins cela. Mais elle avait également une lourde tache sur ses épaules et ne faillirait pas à cette obligation. Elle caressa cette peau blême et lâcha un soupir en se faisant cette promesse.

\- « Ma fille … je t'élèverais tel un fils qui baignera éternellement dans la pureté de notre sang. Tu prôneras ses grandes valeurs partout où tu sauras car seuls les grands esprits contrôleront la puissance du monde. Je t'enseignerais le dégout du sang inférieur au nôtre et le respect des prestigieuses lignées »

Elle leva son enfant et lui embrassa la tempe avant de coller son front contre le sien. Malgré la naissance d'une fille, elle était tout de même fière de pouvoir l'élever tel un homme de main. Druella savait que sa fille deviendrait un jour indispensable dans le camp des plus forts. Elle serait un guerrier sans failles, sans amour.

\- « Ne me déçois pas Bellatrix »

* * *

 _Hello ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre sur Bellatrix ! J'ai hésité à la balancer très près du mur pour excuser un tel caractère ... mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
PS : "Bellatrix" provient du latin et signifie "guerrière"  
_

 _Merci à LycorisSnape, Tinou, T200, Phyllida Crane, HisalysRose et PCP pour leur revieuw !_


	14. Ariana

**Ariana**

Kendra respirait doucement, son mari lui apportait de l'eau et une serviette propre tandis que son nouveau-né reposait sur sa poitrine, le nez collé contre sa peau. Elle entendait ses battements de cœur, résonnant contre les siens dans un tel écho sourd qu'elle en fut perturbée. Elle n'avait connu cette douceur qu'avec son mari, pas même avec ses deux premiers fils.

Perceval se saisissait de cet instant tout en déposant un baiser le front de sa bien-aimée. Kendra avait toujours voulu avoir une fille et ils s'étaient promis d'en avoir au moins une, même si la génétique ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Mais Kendra était à présent heureuse de ne plus être la seule femme dans ce foyer.

\- « J'espère qu'elle aura ta douceur » murmura Perceval

\- « J'espère qu'elle saura être autoritaire, tout comme toi »

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre alors que leur nouveau-né suçotait déjà la peau de sa mère, muée par un réflexe infantile.

\- « Je vais chercher Abelforth et Albus »

La mère hocha simplement avant que son mari ne lui vole un baiser, lui arrachant un nième sourire. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse à ce moment précis. Ses deux premiers enfants avaient hâte de rencontrer leur sœur, surtout Abelforth qui avait même eu l'idée de créer un conte sorcier pour elle, bien vite suivi par son cadet. Ils vivraient tous ensemble de grandes aventures, Kendra était certaine que les Dumbledore auraient sans cesse de bonnes valeurs à défendre.

Elle passa sa main sur le dos de son bébé et lui prodigua des caresses, les mêmes dont Perceval raffolait avant de s'endormir.

\- « Mon Amour … tu as la chance de naître dans une famille qui te protégera toujours. Ton père et tes frères seront toujours là pour veiller sur toi, comme ils le font pour chaque membre de leur famille. C'est sous leurs magnifiques ailes que tu grandiras et que tu t'épanouiras, tout comme moi. »

La descendance de Kendra et Perceval Dumbledore commençait toujours par un A. Comme amour, audace, authenticité. Tout comme ses frères, sa fille saura faire preuve de loyauté, de force, de courage et de savoir de vrais Gryffondor. La porte de sa chambre se rouvrit pour laisser entrer Perceval et ses fils, et Kendra ne put que sourire davantage.

\- « Je t'aime Ariana »

* * *

 _Hello ! Voici donc un drabble sur Ariana, idée soufflé par Phyllida Crane qui souhaitait voir dans quel contexte elle serait née ! En même temps, aucun homme de sa famille n'était là pour la protéger contre ses moldus qui l'ont torturé par la suite, ni lorsqu'elle tua accidentellement sa mère, suite à une crise de furie (Obscurus? Qui sait ... il parait que c'est pour cela que Grindelwald voulait revoir un spécimen dans le genre plus tard dans les Animaux Fantastiques)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je serais ravie de vous lire en retour !_


	15. Theodore

**Theodore**

Ethel gardait son fils contre elle, empêchant les médicomages de s'approcher d'elle en dressant un bouclier autour de son lit. Déjà affaiblie, la jeune femme commençait à saigner du nez tandis qu'on demandait à Nott Senior de revenir au manoir.

Elle était désespérément seule et avait besoin de voir le visage de son mari pour qui elle avait pris tant de risques. Ethel n'aurait jamais dû avoir d'enfant, les risques étaient trop élevés mais ils avaient voulu avoir cette chance de connaître tous les bienfaits de former une famille.

Nott Senior ouvrit brutalement la porte, intimidant immédiatement les médicomages qui ne purent le regarder dans les yeux. Tous savaient que le mangemort pouvait être redoutable, ils faisaient partie du premier cercle. Aussi, ils sortirent tous de la chambre, laissant seule cette étrange famille.

\- « Tu aurais dû te laisser soigner » murmura-t-il doucereusement

\- « Je ne veux pas perdre la tête »

Pas comme sa mère. Non, elle ne deviendra pas comme cette femme qui avait fini par ne plus la reconnaitre. Les soins lui couteraient cette intégrité qu'elle voulait garder, qu'importe si elle ne verrait pas son fils grandir très longtemps. Elle dévoila une montagne de cheveux noir cachée sous les draps à son mari qui se pencha vers son fils, ne cachant plus son trouble. Heureux d'avoir un futur, malheureux de vivre bientôt sans sa femme.

\- « Tu sais que Snape peut … »

\- « Non »

Ethel était catégorique et son mari ne pouvait lui faire entendre raison. Pourtant, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la peau blême de son enfant, son cœur rata un battement. Mué par un sentiment inconnu, il caressa la main de sa femme qui sursauta à ce contact sans pour autant quitter son fils des yeux.

\- « Mon Amour … le jour où tu me chercheras, je serais dans ton cœur. Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir fait ce choix. Je serais toujours là avec ton père pour prendre soin de toi et de t'élever dans la plus grande dignité. Tu seras unique. »

Son nouveau-né sembla alors vouloir ouvrir les yeux et Ethel réprima un sursaut. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Quelques semaines, un mois ? Elle aurait aimé mourir avec un de ses prochains sourires.

\- « Je t'aime Theodore »

* * *

 _Hehey ! Voici donc un drabble sur Théodore dont les seuls informations que l'on a réellement sur sa famille sont qu'il a été élevé par son père mangemort et qu'il était veuf et vieux. Le prénom de sa mère est donc purement fictif ici. J'ai atteins les 40 revieuws et je suis heureuse de voir que ses drabbles sont lus. En plus à la base, je n'en étais pas très fan (c'est quand même ultra court) mais grâce à ce défi, j'ai également apprécié en lire. Merci à T200, Phyllida Crane ainsi qu'à HisalysRose ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, passez un bon dimanche ensoleillé !_


	16. Godric

**Godric**

C'est dans un des sous-sols à moitié délabré du château de North Yorkshire que Gail s'était évanouie juste après avoir donné naissance à son nouveau-né. Une de ses amies présente la diagnostiqua d'un rapide coup de baguette et lorsqu'elle fut assurée que la jeune mère se reposait dans des draps frais, elle s'approcha de l'enfant qu'une autre amie passait déjà au-dessus d'une bassine sacrée en murmurant silencieusement.

Gail ouvrit doucement les yeux et commença à souffler ce même dialecte commun à toutes les sorcières présentes dans la salle alors que l'enfant n'avait pas encore manifesté le moindre signe de vie. La jeune mère laissa couler une larme en tentant de s'approcher de son enfant. Non, elle ne voulait pas que celui-ci la quitte également, elle avait tant chéri, tant fait attention. Les sorciers étaient persécutés dans le monde entier, ils étaient tous reclus sous les différents sous-sols des villages où aucun moldu ne pouvait les voir. Celui-ci devait vivre.

La pièce vibrait sous les incantations magiques alors que chaque sorcière donnait son énergie pour l'enfant. Lui donner la force de vivre malgré sa prématurité, de puiser ses premières énergies dans cette magie qui l'entourait. Et lorsque l'enfant prit soudainement des couleurs en poussant son premier cri, Gail retomba sur son oreiller en reprenant sa respiration, ne quittant pas son enfant des yeux.

Grant entra dans la pièce, se dirigeant rapidement vers sa femme, sans aucun autre mot. Il sentait également cette magie dans l'air, elle était puissante, innocente et pure. Gail prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort, sous l'émotion qui la ravageait. Leur fils était sain et sauf. Grant ne put résister à le prendre dans ses bras et le ramener près de sa femme qui lui embrassa la main.

\- « Mon Amour … tu es né dans des temps difficiles mais bientôt révolus. Ton premier souffle t'a été donné par de nombreuses sorcières qui t'ont transmis leur savoir et leur dons. Que cette magie qui coule dans tes veines te rend généreux envers tes semblables et aussi vaillant que ton père »

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait cependant à ce que trois autres sorciers naissent en même temps dans toute l'Angleterre et que leur monde allait changer lorsqu'ils se rencontreraient.

\- « Je t'aime Godric »

* * *

 _Hehey ! Voici donc un drabble en plein Moyen-Age où les sorciers craignaient l'injustice des moldus. J'ai donc choisi ma maison, celle où j'ai été réparti par Pottermore à mes débuts. Cependant, ce qui est le plus drôle, c'est qu'au fil du temps et des adresses mails perdus, je suis passée par Serdaigle, Serpentard et puis très récemment - hier- à Poufsouffle. Et vous, dans quelle maison êtes-vous?_

 _Merci à Phyllida Crane pour l'idée des fondateurs ! Merci également pour les revieuws laissé par Phillida Crane et LottaVH !_


	17. Neville

**Neville**

Alice tenait fermement la main de sa belle-mère, Augusta, qui formula un sort pour déposer une serviette froide sur le front. La jeune mère avait fait preuve d'un courage hors normes en souhaitant accoucher sans potion d'antidouleur, même si elles étaient spécialement conçues pour la grossesse. La grand-mère admirait la force et le courage de sa belle-fille et semblait fière que son fils et elle soient aussi heureux ensemble.

\- « Je te promets Alice qu'il ne va pas tarder »

\- « Avec de la chance, il a juste été retenu par une réunion. » répondit la jeune femme en tournant son visage vers le landau.

Elle savait que son mari n'aurait certainement pas oublié un jour aussi important, malgré leur engagement dans l'Ordre du Phénix qui prenait clairement tout leur temps. Et avec un peu de chance, Lily serait dans les parages pour pincer Franck en espérant qu'il se souvienne du patronus de sa mère qui l'avait rejoint bien des heures avant.

Alice eut alors un sourire vainqueur, elle avait gagné son pari, elle avait accouché avant Lily. Sirius viendrait certainement lui donner son dû. Augusta remarqua que l'enfant s'agitait quelque peu dans le landau et constatant qu'elle avait fini de procurer tous les soins possibles pour apaiser les maux d'Alice, elle prit son petit-fils dans les bras en se sentant encore plus chanceuse d'avoir un nouveau membre de la famille à chérir.

La jeune s'attendrit naturellement par cette image et se redressa sur le lit d'Augusta alors que cette dernière lui tendit son fils. Alice le prit doucement dans ses bras, quelque peu maladroitement avant de le serrer contre sa peau.

\- « Mon Amour … tu as la chance de naître dans une famille où ta grand-mère t'apportera son savoir ancestral, où ton grand-oncle te poussera au meilleur de toi-même, où ta grande-tante te divertira pour te faire sourire en toutes circonstances, où ton père t'apportera les bases du combat, où je t'apporterais le courage d'être tel que tu es et où nos anciens veilleront sur toi avec amour »

Augusta s'émerveilla de la sagesse d'une Alice larmoyante et qui captiva également l'attention de son petit-fils. Elle s'approcha de sa belle-fille en lui caressant les cheveux, comme sa mère aurait pu le faire à sa place si la guerre n'avait pas éclaté.

\- « Je t'aime Neville »

* * *

 _Hehey ! Aujourd'hui, mise en avant de la naissance de Neville, suite à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 qui m'a soufflé l'idée =) Je dédie ce drabble en particulier à ma belle-mère qui est avant tout une mère adorable. Un grand merci à vous qui me lisez et qui me laissez également une revieuw, cela est très motivant de voir que je suis lue et que certains personnages plus que d'autres, vous plaisent dans ma version !_  
 _Merci à Phyllida Crane, T200 et Miss Homme Enceinte 2 ! Passez une bon week-end !_


	18. Hermione

**Hermione**

Jeanne tenait fermement la main de son mari tandis que la sagefemme et les infirmières s'activaient autour de leur nouveau-né et elle-même. Tendrement, Paul passa ses mains sur son front, la félicitant du courage dont elle avait fait preuve. L'accouchement n'avait pu se dérouler par voie basse, une césarienne avait été optée d'urgence suite à quelques complications et Jeanne serra plus fortement sa main, inquiète.

\- « Comment va … ? »

Sa voix se cassa immédiatement. Était-ce une fille, un garçon ? Ils avaient refusé de le savoir, se gardant encore plus de surprises pour cette rencontre tant attendue. L'enfant pleurait un peu plus loin, souhaitant certainement rejoindre sa mère. Paul se redressa par-dessus les rideaux, constatant que le médecin venait à peine de suturer le ventre de sa femme. La vision ne le choqua pas, ils étaient tous deux dans le milieu médical. Il tenta de rassurer Jeanne d'un regard et cette dernière respira plus tranquillement. Tout allait bien, ils allaient rencontrer cet être qui prendrait la place la plus importante dans leur vie.

\- « Félicitation aux jeunes parents »

L'infirmière avança doucement vers eux, déposant délicatement l'enfant sur la poitrine de la jeune mère qui trembla des mains. Au moment où elle vit les mains de son enfant sur sa peau, la pression engendrée depuis des heures s'effondra, déclenchant les larmes de Jeanne. Paul passa ses mains par-dessus les siennes pour caresser le dos de leur enfant, sans pouvoir contenir sa joie, les yeux brillants.

\- « C'est une merveilleuse petite fille qui va très bien »

Jeanne sanglota en serrant sa fille dans ses bras, embrassant son front encore humide alors que Paul replaçait le petit bonnet sur la tête de son enfant. L'enfant ne pleurait plus mais les parents avaient pris le relai exprimant leur bonheur d'avoir enfin cette chance dans leurs bras.

\- « Mon Amour … nous sommes tellement heureux de te rencontrer. Tu verras qu'il y a énormément à apprendre dans cette vie. Et tu seras extrêmement douée, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais si les livres agrémenteront ton savoir, nous, nous te transmettrons nos valeurs humaines pour vivre une vie heureuse. »

Elle entendit alors les battements de cœur de sa fille résonner contre les siens avec un écho assourdissant.

\- « Je t'aime Hermione »

* * *

 _Hello ! Me revoici pour un petit drabble sur Hermione, totalement plongé dans le monde moldu ! Merci à toutes les lecteurs et lectrices qui me laissent des revieuws, je suis très heureuse de voir vos impressions après chaque chapitre ! Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2, et AndouilleEtSushi ! N'hésitez pas comme eux à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou si vous souhaitez voir des personnages en particulier =) Bisous, bon week-end à tous !_


	19. Rita

**Rita**

Ruby reposait dans ce lit d'hôpital, remarquant l'état vétuste de la chambre dans laquelle elle venait d'être placée. A peine avait-elle enlevé la maigre couverture de ses bras en grimaçant qu'une médicomage entra dans sa chambre avec un sourire qui l'exaspéra.

\- « Je voudrais rentrer.» grinça-t-elle immédiatement

\- « Malheureusement, il vous faudra du repos, vous avez subi une lourde opération. Le mieux serait de vous reposer ici encore quelques jours, sauf si vous souhaitez qu'un médicomage vienne vous prodiguer les soins chez vous »

Ruby se cala contre l'oreiller, tournant la tête à l'opposé de la médicomage en réprimant un râle, loin d'être ravie de devoir rester ici. Elle n'en avait pas les moyens et ce défaut lui faisait perdre du temps. Son compagnon avait fui sans avoir le courage de la demander en mariage alors qu'elle était enceinte, son poste de journaliste chez Wizarredact' ne lui rapportait pas un rond, ni la renommée qu'elle espérait.

En somme, Ruby était seule. Pourtant, alors qu'elle se crispait en sentant la baguette de la médicomage sur sa peau, son regard tomba sur le petit landau à côté du lit et elle se figea. Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée de son enfant durant sa grossesse, se démenant jour et nuit pour prouver son talent de chroniqueuse. Le seul moment où elle y pensait, c'était en s'habillant le matin, agrandissant ses vêtements mois après mois pour contenir un ventre qui faisait fuir n'importe quel homme.

Elle tendit sa main libre vers le landau, le rapprochant pour voir sa petite fille ornée de magnifiques cheveux blonds, comme son père. Ruby ravala le gout amer de toutes ses déceptions face à cette enfant qui ferait la différence. Sa fille ne devait pas devenir n'importe qui.

\- « Ma fille … je ferais de toi une femme forte, douée pour l'écriture et qu'importe la sympathie ou la haine des lecteurs, tu écriras parce que tu seras une perle. Tu écriras mieux que moi, mieux que quiconque et tu brandiras fièrement ton nom à travers le monde. Tu brilleras dans ce monde de requins »

Elle lui serra tendrement les doigts, oubliant la médicomage présente dans la pièce. Elle allait élever sa fille dans la dignité qu'elle méritait, loin de la pauvreté. Un rêve qu'elle modulerait sans scrupules.

\- « C'est ainsi que je t'aimerais Rita »

* * *

 _Hehey ! Cette semaine, c'est le célèbre scarabée de la Gazette des Sorciers qui est à l'honneur ! Qu'en pensez-vous? J'avais envie qu'elle soit baignée dans le monde du journalisme dès son enfance. Tout ce qu'on sait de Rita, c'est qu'elle ose écrire des scandales à tout va et qu'elle sait que ça plait donc elle a un gagne pain conséquent, en plus d'être sans gêne.  
_

 _Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Ehlilou, qui à travers ses revieuws, m'a fait revivre les différents drabbles déjà écrit. Mais également à toutes les autres personnes qui me suivent et me laissent également une revieuw, je suis touchée de savoir que ce que j'écris, aussi court soit-il, puisse vous plaire, même au bout du 17ème chapitre ! Merci à T200, à Miss Homme Enceinte 2, merci également à HisalysRose et Kimblette ! Merci à vous tous de prendre ce temps de m'écrire en retour._


	20. Parvati & Padma

**Parvati et Padma**

Puvi ne savait plus où donner des yeux, son regard oscillant entre les deux landaus posés près de sa femme. Installée dans une chambre seule à la maternité de St-Mangouste, la famille Patil attendait que Priyanga se réveille afin de contempler les deux joyaux qu'elle lui avait offerts. N'y tenant plus, le père se pencha dans le berceau d'une de ses filles et la déposa doucement près de sa sœur qui chercha la main de sa jumelle.

Une douce ambiance flottait dans l'air pour le premier jour de l'été et Puvi essuya ses larmes au moment où sa femme papillonna des yeux, cherchant une présence rassurante à ses côtés. Un sourire rassurant et communicatif les embrasa un moment avant que Puvi ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser. Priyanga rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, peu habituée aux gestes amoureux de son mari même après des années de mariage. Leurs parents les avaient présenté dans la pure tradition indienne et elle bénissait Merlin d'avoir pourvu son mari d'autant de gentillesse que de sagesse.

\- « Elles sont aussi belles que toi » murmura-t-il

Sa femme se pencha par-dessus le landau, le cœur battant, à la rencontre de ses deux anges qu'elle avait tant aimés. Et lorsque tomba son regard sur leur peau dorée et leurs mains liées, elle laissa couler ses premières larmes, suivi par son mari.

\- « Merlin qu'elle me manque … »

Puvi ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa femme dans ses bras, emmêlant la tristesse de sa femme à la joie que les deux vies devant eux leur procuraient. Il savait que sa sœur jumelle lui manquerait éternellement, le règne de Vous-savez-qui, avait brisée des familles entières, dont la sienne. Priyanga sécha pourtant bien vite sa peine, remplacé par un sourire plein d'espoir.

\- « Mes Amours … vous seriez liés durant toute votre vie par un lien unique. Vous vous ferez confiance qu'importent les évènements que vous traverserez, vous vous donnerez mutuellement joie et peine. Mais au-delà d'une vie, vous serez liée à jamais même dans vos différences. »

Son mari caressa tendrement son dos tandis que la jeune mère glissa ses doigts sur les mains de ses filles, électrisée par leur ressemblance. Sa sœur ne sera pas morte en vain, elle les protégerait de cette guerre, comme _Elle_ l'avait fait.

\- « Je vous aime »

* * *

 _Heheyyy ! Eh oui, un deuxième drabble pour ce week-end, une soudaine inspiration pour les jumelles Patil =) Je me suis même rappelée que leur parent avait demandé à ce qu'elles soient retirées de Poudlard lorsque Dumbledore est mort. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu également, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis comme Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Ehlilou, HisalysRose, Oirhel l'ont fait, je vous remercie infiniment, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir vos réactions en plus !_

 _A bientôt !_


	21. Victoire

**Victoire**

Fleur expirait lentement, sa magie s'évaporant dans l'air à chaque souffle tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur le berceau collé au lit. Elle avait refusé que Bill assiste à l'accouchement, sa mère l'avait déjà prévenu que son sang de vélane l'avait rendu infernale lors du travail et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'un homme aussi bon que lui n'en subissent les effets. Elle avait préféré être la seule à endurer ce mal -pour un bien.

Seule, elle venait de donner naissance à sa première fille alors qu'on célébrait le deuxième anniversaire de la défaite de Voldemort face à Harry. Ils étaient tous très occupés en ce jour, les commémorations avaient lieu au Ministère de la Magie et elle savait que sa famille ainsi que sa belle-famille n'allait pas tarder à prendre d'assaut leur petit cottage.

\- « Chéri ? »

Au lieu d'une réponse, la porte s'ouvrit en dévoilant un Bill anxieux qui se détendit lorsqu'il vit le visage serein de sa femme. Il fit abstraction du bordel qui régnait dans leur chambre et les poils de son échine se redressèrent lorsqu'il vit le landau. Son regard brillait d'impatience.

\- « Je suis fier de toi, si tu savais »

Il s'approcha de la jeune mère qui chercha instinctivement sa main, souhaitant plus que tout être dans ses bras. Bill, sentant le désarroi de la jeune femme, ne se fit pas prier et s'installa à ses côtés alors que Fleur laissait couler les premières larmes causées par la joie d'accueillir leur enfant.

\- « Je n'aurais pas réussi sans toi, même à travers la porte »

Fleur posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, reconnaissante de l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée dans un tel moment de folie. Elle se redressa avec une légère grimace mais eut immédiatement le sourire lorsqu'elle vit la tignasse de sa fille.

\- « Mon Amour … ce jour est marqué par ta naissance mais également par le courage dont ton père et ta famille ont fait preuve il y a deux ans. Ta naissance est là telle la réussite d'une vie et sa consécration. A l'instar de ton prénom, tu brilleras dans cet avenir que nous avons chéri pour toi »

Fleur se tourna alors vers son mari, qui vit alors sa fille profondément endormie mais avec un charme prometteur.

\- « Je t'aime Victoire » murmura-t-elle à son oreille

* * *

 _Hehey ! Me voici pour un nouveau drabble dans une ambiance un peu plus saine que le reste ! Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent et surtout celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser une revieuw ! Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir écrire des naissances diversifiées et qui vous plaisent ! Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2, HisalysRose, T200, Ehlilou, Rose-Eliade, Kimblette, Phyllida Crane et Almayen !_  
 _A très bientôt !_


	22. Lily

**Lily**

Poppy fredonnait un air de jazz tandis que son mari arrivait par la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. Un sourire radieux sur les lèvres malgré la sueur perlant sur son front, elle glissa sa main sur le landau pour le rapprocher d'elle tandis que son mari lui tendait un bouquet de fleurs rouges et blanches.

« Tu es adorable Rey … merci » murmura-t-elle

Caressant du bout des doigts cette fleur si fragile, elle posa légèrement son nez dessus alors que Rey l'observait d'un œil amusé. Tous deux fleuristes, leur passion pour les fleurs les avaient rapprochés au point d'en bâtir une société et une famille par la suite.

« Où est sa sœur ? »

« Avec ta maman, elles ont hâte de la rencontrer »

Ils pouvaient être fiers d'avoir une fille si attentionnée envers sa petite sœur alors qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Rey glissa ses doigts dans les siens et lui embrassa tendrement la tempe avant de retourner son attention vers leur enfant aux petits cheveux flamboyants.

« On dirait que cette naissance a été plus simple que la première »

Les yeux de Poppy brillaient. Elle se mordit les lèvres, s'assurant que la porte de la chambre était fermée.

« C'était magique … elle a été si douce et si patiente. » lui répondit-elle en caressant la peau si fragile de leur fille.

Elle n'osa lui expliquer toute l'énergie qu'elle avait ressentie, toute cette force et cette volonté venue de nulle part. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que leur fille était spéciale. Rey se pencha sur sa petite et la prit doucement dans ses bras, les yeux brillants.

« Mon amour … si douce et si patiente comme ta maman. Je vais avoir du souci à me faire si tu deviens aussi belle qu'elle mais je ne doute pas de ta force de caractère. Les années à venir seront radieuses et elles te donneront certainement de grandes responsabilités que tu relèveras avec dignité et courage. »

Poppy caressa le bras de son mari, se rappelant avec émoi la naissance de Petunia quelques années plus tôt. Guidés par leur passion, les prénoms fleuris avaient fait irruption dans leur vie, illuminant chacune de leur journée. Alors qu'elle regardait le bouquet de coquelicot et de lys, Poppy sourit instinctivement, ravie de choix de son mari.

« Je t'aime Lily »

* * *

 _Hehey ! Voici un nouveau petit drabble sur Lily ! Le prénom Poppy est purement fictif, il veut dire « coquelicot » en anglais. J'espère que ce petit passage vous a plu ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent ainsi qu'à celles qui me laissent un commentaire, j'adore vous lire, c'est trop un plaisir de vous y répondre en plus et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de votre soutient !_

 _Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Hisalys Rose, Rose-Eliade, Almayen, T200, Ehlilou et Kimblette ! A très bientôt !_


	23. Salazar

**Salazar**

Selviana courait droit devant elle, maintenant son nouveau-né contre elle et tournant de temps en temps son visage en arrière pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. La forêt était dense cette nuit-là, la nouvelle lune plongeait la jeune mère ainsi que son clan dans le noir complet et guidés par leur instinct de survie, ils fuyaient.

« Continuez à avancer »

Soudain, ils entendirent des cris derrière eux et le sang de la jeune mère se glaça. Éclairés par leur torche, des hommes avançaient en leur direction et Selviana pressa le pas. Il fallait gagner la frontière avant qu'ils ne les approchent, ils seraient sains et saufs. Et qu'importe combien elle avait mal au dos, elle devait courir. Cependant l'effort qu'elle avait fourni pour donner la vie la rattrapa et elle tomba brutalement, sauvant in extremis son enfant qui pleura.

Alertés, les hommes s'approchaient d'eux et Selviana était incapable d'user de sa magie pour les repousser. Affaiblie, elle chercha son mari mais lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, ce fut à la lueur du feu des hommes à quelques mètres plus loin.

« Maudits sorciers, vous allez périr »

Alors que Selviana passait son bras par-dessus son enfant, l'enfant siffla bruyamment et malgré tous les supplices de sa mère, il continua ses cris. Plusieurs hommes grincèrent des dents avant de se retrouver soudainement à terre, hurlant de peur devant la jeune mère et son mari qui se redressèrent. D'autres sifflements fendaient l'air, des coups secs et répétés faisaient taire les hommes puis soudain, le silence régna de nouveau.

L'enfant se calma et cessa de gigoter, laissant ses parents plus troublés et fascinés que jamais. Sa magie leur donnait de doux frisson et chacun se ressourçait en s'approchant de cette petite famille tandis que les serpents s'éloignaient. Cette magie noire était pure et bienfaitrice. Severino porta son enfant, aidant son épouse à se relever également.

« Mon enfant … tu viens de me prouver à quel point tu aspires à de grands pouvoirs. Tu es né pour changer le cours du temps, tu régneras pour nous purger des moldus afin de rendre aux sorciers leur domination ! Ta puissance n'aura pas d'égale et ta détermination mènera à notre victoire. »

Il brandit alors son enfant au-dessus de lui tandis que quelques serpents glissaient sur les branches près de l'enfant. Selviana observa son fils les yeux brillants.

« Je t'aime Salazar »

* * *

 _Heheyyy ! Retour au moyen âge avec un nouveau drabble sur un autre fondateur ! Contrairement à celui de Godric, j'ai voulu mettre en avant cette particularité de Salazar à parler fourchelangue dès la naissance. Qu'en pensez-vous? Il est rare de pouvoir prendre du temps pour des émotions particulières, si ce n'est que la peur de se faire mettre sur un bucher à l'époque ... n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Je remercie sincèrement Ehlilou, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, HisalysRose, Louan, Almayen, Kimblette ainsi que T200 pour leur revieuw, merci beaucoup, je vous adore !_

 _A très bientôt !_


End file.
